This is for keeps
by Roses-Fade
Summary: They had the chemistry of a car crash and their love was like poison. All consuming. With love like that, It would only fitting that their end be the same. A beautiful tradgedy. JxB
1. Prologue

**This is my new story. I hope you guys like it. Please no flames.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. The wonderful story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning,_

_But anyone can start today and make a new ending."_

_-Maria Robinson_

* * *

Deep inside I feel some deep regret but, by now I'm too empty to care. I know that I'm not alone but, I desperately wish that I was. It would make the goodbyes a lot easier but, sometimes you don't always get what you want. I gaze up at the starry sky and listen to the wind as it whistles through the trees wishing that I wasn't broken.


	2. The past

**A/N**

**This Is Chapter 1 of This is For Keeps. I hope you guys like it. I know that I don't have the best grammar but, I'll try to keep it as correct as possible. **

**Disclaimer- Twilight and all its wonderful characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

_"You have to know the past to understand the present."_

_-Dr. Carl Sagan_

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Past.**

I glance around at the ghost town once known as forks. It's been years since I've faced this part of my past. But Forks is still uninhabited. I thought that maybe after 50 years people would begin to populate it once again but I was wrong. I guess my story still scares the innocent humans. I hate how I still feel guilt in this little slip up from the time when I was an animal drinker. I remember catching scent of a wonderful human and having my bloodlust take over as I hunted alone. Alice didn't see and no one was there to stop me. Edward and I had begun to drift apart a few months after my change because of my bad control and my fiery temper. He wasn't to blame but blame him I did. I followed the scent until I reached Forks and once there I couldn't stop myself. I massacred every single human alive in that town. Ashamed I ran away straight to the Volturi I thought that I had broken the rules and must be punished so rather than drag my family into it I went to them alone but, instead of killing me they offered me a spot on their guard. I accepted their invitation and told them to tell the Cullen's that I had been killed. I knew that they wouldn't avenge me since Edward no longer cared about me. I was right. I am now in fact one of the Volturi's leaders. I am special for a vampire. Under my rule it is easy to keep vampires under control. I shake my head out of the memory and remember my mission. A rouge vampire is loose around Forks in the forest killing stray hikers. He's causing quite the upset in the everyday news of the humans.

My red eyes once again scan for any signs of life but pick up nothing but the empty shells of houses and the forest that was once held my haven. I sigh in anger because I really wanted people to live here. I was getting hungry and when I'm hungry I tend to get grumpy. I turn on my heel and race off into the forest it looks like I'll need to eat animals tonight. My nose wrinkles in disgust. I can't believe I used to drink the stupid beasts. The only time I now willingly drink animal blood is when I'm making myself a pet. It turns out that I can make animals into vampires. I have a pet wolf named Oliver and a cat named Simba. They get along for the most part. I can hear my thick cloak whipping in the wind as I run scenting the air for any kind of vampire scent. I catch something familiar and whip around my red eyes quickly taking in the scene as I stop.

I see a big white house before me. I remember it at once. It's the Cullen's – my - old home. I can smell their scent even though it's stale. It hasn't been inhabited for years. More importantly though is the strong scent of an unfamiliar vampire. It seems as though my target was here recently. He must be using the Cullen's house as a hideout. I hiss in disgust. Doesn't this vampire have any respect for others property. I crouch and speed off in the direction that the scent is strongest. I know that I'll be able to catch the vampire easily. I chuckle in anticipation finally some action.


	3. Joss

**Well here's chapter 2. R&R please. **

**Disclaimer- Sadly Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

**"**_The... difference is that of attitude. _

_But that difference determines who gets ideas and who does not. _

_An apathetic or hostile attitude is the enemy of creative thought. _

_Ideas, like people, flourish when they are welcomed and embraced."_

_-Barbara J. Winter_

* * *

I caught up to the Vampire in my meadow. It was still as beautiful as ever but, I didn't have time to get caught up in memories. I was glad that I was down wind it would give me a better chance of sneaking up on my opponent. I crouched and prepared to spring when the wind changed blowing my scent toward the vampire. He spun around and I noticed that he was young. In human years and vampire years. He must have been younger than me when I was changed and that must have been a few days ago. I decided that it might be interesting for me to have a chat with this newborn.

I straightened into a relaxed stranding position and smiled. The vampire watched me with suspicious eyes but I could tell that he was curious. I decided to start talking first.

"Hello. My name is Bella Swan. I think that we should have a little chat." I said and sighed happily as I heard my beautiful voice.

I should mention that I turned rather vain after a while. I loved everything about me. I was the most beautiful vampire in the history of well forever. My voice was soothing and lilting and I was extremely graceful and not to mention powerful.

The newborn stayed in his position and didn't say a word. I sighed unhappily and made my smile slightly menacing. I noticed that his hair was blonde and that he reminded me of Jasper. He even had some war scars. I was impressed. But also impatient. I hated when people didn't answer me.

"How about you tell me your name?" I said encouragingly.

There was still no answer.

"I promise not to bite." I whispered huskily it was impossible to resist me when I turned into the seductress.

At this I got a shaky laugh and then he finally answered.

'My name is Joss." I gasped at how beautiful his voice. It was almost more amazing than mind. It reminded me of warm sunshine and blue skies.

"Well Joss we have to discuss some business. I'm afraid that you have broken some rules." I told him sadly.

"Rules?" he said shocked.

"Yes rules. Didn't your creator ever tell you about the vampiric rules?" I said pleasantly. I would know if he was lying.

"I never knew my creator. I woke up alone." He told me coldly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." I was truly sad about that. It was very depressing to wake up alone and not know what was going on or what you'd become. I folded myself into a sitting position on the grass and motioned Joss to do the same. He did.

"Now Joss it seems that I will have to teach you about the rules. Well the rule as there is only one. The rule is avoid human detection as in don't let humans know that vampires exist. You have broken that rule. But, maybe I and the other leaders of the vultori will give you a second chance. Please tell me do you have any special abilities?" I asked him.

'Well I can make other vampires do what I want." He informed me.

"Impressive. Would you care to give me a demonstration?"

"Why not." He looked intently into my eyes and I felt his power but knew that it could not affect me.

"It's not working." He growled after a minute.

"Of course it isn't I'm resistant to any vampire power. In fact I'm practically invincible. I cannot be harmed unless I allow you to get close to me and even then it is very difficult because of my powers. I can sense what will happen and I have incredible reflexes and strength. I am extremely fast and can sense how much power another has and I can tell your weaknesses." I informed him.

He whistled long and low. But all he said was:

"I see."

Well I can tell how strong you are and think that you would make an incredible asset to the Volturi and would like to offer you a position on my personal guard. How about it?" I asked him with a seductive smile. I needed a new play toy.

"The Volturi?" he asked dazedly.

'Oh yes. You wouldn't know. The Volturi is the royal vampire family we are in charge of enforcing the rules. Only the best are invited." I informed my new little friend.

"Well that's something. Sure I'll join." Joss said excitedly.

I walked over to Joss and said:

"Wonderful. Let's get going shall we." And grabbed his hand and jumped into the air. I felt my wings pop out of my back and laughed as I sped off to home.


	4. The Future

**Here's the next Chapter for This Is For Keeps. It's in Jaspers pov. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Joss. Everything else belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_"Stop acting as if life is a rehearsal. _

_Live this day as if it were your last. _

_The past is over and gone. _

_The future is not guaranteed."_

_-Wayne Dyer_

* * *

With a low growl I open my eyes to the sun shinning happily in my vision. I wish for the billionth time for sleep that I know will never come. Reality hits me again like a speeding train leaving me breathless and in pain. Not physical pain of course. More like emotional pain. I wondered how my life became so terrible. I know the answer of course. Isabella Swan. She created and then destroyed my whole life. But, I know that I could never hate her. I loved her too much.

I remember that day perfectly. The day when Bella had her accident and, then left only to be killed by the Volturi. I had wanted to take revenge on them but, it was Edwards choice for she was his mate. He had decided against action easily and I was left stunned. I knew that Bella and Edward had been having problems but, he still loved her so much. Or so I had thought. It turns out that he did love Bella in a way but, she was only a distraction to mask his true feelings for Alice. What, really sucked though was that Alice loved him back. We divorced and soon after she married Edward. I was the best man at Alice's request. I left for a few years and soon without my family's support I began to drink human blood again. I couldn't bear to be away from them for so long and I soon returned. I try to stick with their diet of animals but, it's much more difficult for me now. I should probably mention that when Bella died I realized that I loved her more than Alice. It was quite the shocker for me. But, it's true. I loved everything about that crazy kid. Her laugh especially. It was just so lovely it reminded me of the stars. I have tried to move on but, it's just not working. Everything reminds me of her and soon we'll be moving back to the place where it all began. Forks, Washington.

I hiss again in pain. Just the thought of that stupid town causes me agony. From what I've heard though it's still un-inhabited. People are still scared of Bella's accident. It's a good place to escape to though. It means privacy. And the whole family loves that place with the exception of me. I close my gold eyes and roll over on the huge bed in my room. I don't usually leave this place because of all the emotions of my family. It's difficult to be around so much love and happiness. And I also don't like to make the mood all expresso-depresso. I wish I could just die one day soon and maybe I'd see Bella again. But, if I didn't then I would know that she was someplace beautiful. A place where an angel as beautiful as her belonged. A place where a monster like me wasn't welcome. I try once again to sleep but, its in vain. All of a sudden a rock hard body slams into mine and Alice is shaking me by the shoulders in her excitement.

"Jasper open your eyes. We're leaving soon and you haven't even started to pack." She squeals happily.

"Alice go away." I mumble at her without opening my eyes.

"So it's going to be one of those days. Eh, Jasper?" she hisses mischievously.

I open my dark gold eyes and look into her own lighter version. Her spiky hair is all over the place and she has a huge smile plastered on her face. Her whole body is shaking in excitement. Wow she must really love Forks. I thought that it might remind her of the best friend that she lost but, it hasn't occurred to her yet. Maybe she needs a reminder.

"Of course it is going to be one of those days Alice. Don't you remember that is the place where we found and then later lost Bella. Your best friend Bella. I thought that maybe your feelings on that place would be like mine. But, I guess I was wrong." I say coldly and then pull my lips into a mockery of a smile.

Alice's smile disappears and her liquid eyes harden. She pulls her mouth into a snarl and growls low. All of her feelings of excitement disappears and are replaced by resentment and sadness.

"Don't you dare ever tell me that I don't miss Bella. I miss Bella every single day and will continue to miss her for forever. But, Jasper I have moved on it's been half a century. We will never see Bella again and that is a sad fact. One day you'll move on too." She hisses at me.

"Why are you feeling resentment then?" I ask her my face in exactly the same hideous mask as hers.

"Because she is the reason that you stopped loving me. Or have you forgotten that. Sure, I've moved on but it still hurt. And I feel some resentment but, I'm also so much happier because if you hadn't realized your feelings I might have never realized mine for Edward. And for that I'll be eternally grateful to both you and Bella that little seductress. I only wish that you got your happily ever after too. And maybe you might one day if you would learn to let go of the past and continue on with the future. Trust the physic." By the end of her speech Alice was no longer angry. She was slightly sad but, I could sense her happiness.

Suddenly her eyes gaze into far off space and her body still. In seconds I'm by her side looking intently in her eyes. She gasps as she comes back in to reality and her face crumbles into horror.

"What did you see?" I ask her.

"We need to get back to Forks immediately." She answers vaguely.

"Why Alice?"

"Because your future just flew off and we must catch the scent before it fades away. If we don't hurry jasper you'll never move on."

"Alice I don't care. I'd rather be miserable than have a future without Bella." I hiss at her.

"You say that now." She growls back.

"Fine Alice. We'll leave soon just let me pack. Go tell the rest of the family." I respond wearily,

Before she can answer I shove her out the door and slam it in her face. Luckily she takes my advice and I hear her light footsteps as she glides away. I speed around my room packing up the things I'll need. When I'm done I sit on the edge of mt bed with my face in my hands. I don't know why I agreed maybe it was because I was tired of being so sad and wanted the pain to end. Maybe my future would involve my death I think with grim satisfaction. Deep in my dark thoughts I don't notice my boxes being taken out of the room and Edward sitting beside me. I almost have a heart attack when I hear his musical voice say:

"You shouldn't think those things Jasper. You know how sad everyone would be. And I don't think that Bella were she still alive approve of those thoughts. Your part of this family and Bella still is and always will be she just won't be visible. She taught me something that maybe you need reminding of. We were given a second chance and we shouldn't throw it away no matter the circumstances. She loved every single member of this family and she loved you more than you knew. She would want you to move on. My advice to you is to remember the silly, absurd, loving person that she was but, don't let it interfere with your life now." He whispered that last sentence quietly and left me alone once again with my thoughts.

I could sense how much he still did love Bella. He also wouldn't be quite the same Edward that he was when she was with him but he still lived his existence happily and chose to let her go. I wasn't sure if I could do that.

I silently gathered the last box and exited the room. I glanced back once and remembered the last time that I saw Bella. I would try to move on for everyone's sake. I turned the light off and shut the door and joined my family as we once again headed towards the rainy ghost town of Forks.


	5. How to stay entertained for eternity

**A/N Here is the next Chapter of This is for keeps. It's back to Bellas POV. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Sadly it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is only some fanfiction.**

* * *

_Immortality- A fate worse than death_

_-Edgar A. Shoaff_

* * *

I laughed at Joss's expression. I love it when I'm allowed to go on missions. It makes life so much more interesting. I mean when you can live forever pretty soon you start running out of things to do. I do feel kind of bad for the kid though. I probably should have told him that I can change my shape. Which means that if I want wings I can get them. But I can't do certain things like make it so I'm not remotely human and stuff like that. I can just change my appearance a bit. I can also make it so that I don't sparkle in the sun.

"Joss it's okay. This is one of my powers. I can give myself wings and change my appearance a bit. Like this." I told him as I gave myself a mouthful of fangs, turned my skin blue and changed my eyes to violet.

"Ehm okay" Was all he said.

He looked down at the ground and the most peculiar expression crossed his face. I couldn't believe that he wasn't enjoying this. Flying to me was like sex. Only not as good but pretty close.

"Calm down kiddo. It's not like you could get hurt even slightly if you fell. Which you won't because I promise not to drop you. Volturi's honor."

He laughed slightly and relaxed the tiniest bit. I smiled at his attitude towards height. He was a keeper. I was sure of it. Pretty soon he was completely relaxed and laughing at how much fun flying was. I caught him checking out my wings once or twice. I decided that it was time to change their appearance. I smiled slightly and changed their gothic appearance to fluttery fairy wings in shimmering colors. These wings were made for speed and I started going faster and faster. The colors of the landscape started blurring together as we reached 250 km/ hour. I decided not to go any faster. If I really wanted to I could reach the speed of light. But, I usually didn't do that since it took all the fun out of going the distance.

In what seemed like no time at all we were approaching the city of vulturra. I remember how the city used to frighten me and I laughed out loud. It was home to me now. Maybe not as much as the Cullen family but, pretty close. Joss was looking at me curiously because I was still chortling. I decided that I had better tell him what I was laughing about or he might think I'm insane.

"I was just reminiscing." I told him another chuckle breaking free.

"Oh. I wish I could remember my human life. But, I only have some vague details. And so far I haven't really existed long enough to create new ones. Well new good memories." Josh said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry Joss. If it makes you feel better I don't really remember my human life very much. No vampire really does. And I had a daughter. That I left behind when I had my accident. She was half vampire, half human. I miss her so much but, It's better that she doesn't know me. Her name is Renesmee." I told him. I'm not sure why I did but, I'm glad that I did.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay Joss."

When we were by the grate to enter the castle. I dropped out of the air beside the hole. I pulled the grate aside and motioned for Joss to go in first. He did and I followed behind him closing the grate after me. We were plunged in pitch black but, I could see and I'm sure that Joss could to. I was impatient to see my family again so I grabbed Joss and sped off towards the door leading inside. I knew my way with my eyes closed and we were there in less than a second. I stepped inside and smiled at the desk lady. Michelle. We had to replace are old one after Felix changed her. She was killed soon after on a mission. No one really cared that much anyways. I liked Michelle. She was pretty with large navy blue eyes and auburn hair. She would make a wonderful vampire one day.

I forgot that Joss was a newborn so when he whipped his head around his nostrils flaring I was slightly surprised. I grabbed him and pulled him along quickly towards the throne room where my family was waiting.

* * *

**(A/N) So what did you guys think. Review and I'll Love you forever.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Roses-fades**


	6. Abandonment Sucks when your immortal

**(A/N) Here is a little chapter in Renesmee's POV. Its about how she takes her moms 'death' on the car ride back to Forks. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They are all Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

_"I don't believe in fate or destiny. _

_I believe in various degrees of hatred, paranoia, and abandonment. _

_However much of that gets heaped upon you doesn't matter_

_It's only a matter of how much you can take and what it does to you."_

_-Henry Rollins_

* * *

I sighed as the car moved towards that dreary town of forks. I hated that place almost as much as Jasper did. It's the place where my mom left after massacring an entire town and then handing herself over. I wished that dad would have let us have revenge but, I wasn't even old enough to voice my opinion on that subject! I still remember every detail about her even from when she was human. Her warm brown eyes exactly like mine and then her pretty brown hair. She was beautiful even then. I also remember her when she I was first allowed to see her after her change. She was breath taking. She was so graceful and willowy. She seemed to be dancing even when she was standing still. Her hair was lustrous, thick and fell down to her lower black. She had pretty full lips and nice even white teeth. She was so pretty when she sparkled. She was even pretty when her eyes were red. I liked them better when they turned gold like dads though. She had curves in all the right places as uncle Emmett would like to say. I've never met any vampire as beautiful as her and I don't think I ever will. I sighed unhappily once more as we sped down the highway. I knew that dad thought I had moved on and replaced Bella with Alice as my mom. But, he was wrong. Sure Alice was great but, she could never replace my mom. She was more like my sister. My one wish is that I could have got to know mom better and that she had lived instead of died. I even knew that Jacob missed his best friend even though she was a 'leech' as he puts it sometime.

As if hearing my thoughts Jacob pulled me in for a tight hug. His skin was just a little warmer than mine which is odd since I'm like half vampire. Maybe that's why I'm so warm since like Jacob I'm only half human. I was glad that Jacob could live forever if he wanted and I knew that he would since he had me to stick around for. I sighed once again but, more happily this time. I showed Jacob a favorite memory of mine. It was me, him and mom playing in the snow together. I remember leaping into the air to catch a snow flake and then going to compete with Jacob to see who could kill the animals fastest. It's one of my most treasured.

He smiled at me and said:

"Nessie. I miss her too. So much sometimes. I just hope that she's someplace special. A place where she gets to be the true Bella without the blood sucking."

"Same here Jake. Same here." I responded with a chuckle.

I see the trees passing us quickly and groan at the sign that says: Welcome To Forks. The vampires have arrived once again at the place where happiness ended.

* * *

**What did you think. Should I have more of Nessie's POV? Review please.**

**-Roses-fades**


	7. POVs PART 1 Love and Compassion

**A/N Someone asked me to write a chapter in everyones POV. I decided that it was a good idea and so there is a little chapter for how each person is feeling on their way back to Forks. This chapter is in Esme and Carlisle POV.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight.**

**This first part is In Esme's POV. Enjoy. It's called love.**

_

* * *

_

Love and kindness are never wasted.

_They always make a difference. _

_They bless the one who receives them, and they bless you, the giver._

_-Barbara De Angelis_

* * *

**_Love-_**

I glance at Carlisle and smile. He is the best thing that happened to me. I am so grateful that he saved me on the day that I jumped from that cliff. Without him I never would have met any of my family. I was so lucky that we were still all here together. Minus one. Dearest Bella. Hers began as such a happy tale and I'm so sad that it ended so horribly with her accident and sacrifice. She taught Edward all about love. Without her Edward would still be in his shell. She taught the whole family how to live again and without her we would never have dear Renesmee. The light of the family. I know that everyone is sad about our arrival back to forks but excited. All except for Jasper, that is. Forks is home. I only wish that it could be a more happy home-coming. But, that is impossible. We would need Bella for that to work. It's also sad that Forks is still empty except for the graveyard. So many sad memories lie in that town. But, there are so many happy ones. I think that the family including me need to try to remember all the happy times with Bella and forget the bad ones. So I think that this move is exactly what needs to be done to make a start on healing. I know that the family will never be the same without Bella. She turned our lives upside down. She is irreplaceable and the most valued member of the family. She will always be for eternity. She will live forever in all our hearts and be carried forever with love.

Carlisle interrupts my thoughts as he reaches to grab my hand. I smile again and he laughs.

"Why the sudden mood change, Esme? Just a second ago you had the weirdest expression on your face." He says.

"I was just remembering." I tell him honestly.

"Aren't we all." He answers.

"I assume so. I hope its all good memories though. She doesn't deserve to be remembered in hatred. She was purely the best things in life made whole and the epitome of love. We have our whole lives to thank that child for."

"I know, Esme. And she will never be forgotten." Carlisle tells me softly.

We stare at the road in silence. Each lost in our own web of thoughts about the daughter who showed us true happiness.

* * *

**A/N That is the end of Esmes POV. Next up is Carlisles. His is called Compassion.**

* * *

_We live by admiration, hope and love._

_ -- William Wordsworth_

* * *

**_Compassion-_**

My thoughts drift through my memories about the little town that I call home. I notice that all my favorites are from the time that Bella was with us. She truly was the joy of the house hold. When she came into our lives she showed us how to live again. Everything was different once she was with us. I believe in my mind that Bella was an angel sent to help is believe in more than just living day by day. She set our whole lives on fire and we didn't notice what was happening until it was already to late to change. We will never be able to go back to how life was before Bella walked in. I remember how Edward was always in his room not really wanting to be a part of the life around him. That changed though the very day that he saw her. He was reluctant at first but in the end he couldn't resist her unintentional charm. Even Rosalie warmed up to the loving girl. She represented the best of everyone. She had her temper but no one is perfect. Not even an angel. Ever since she was taken we have been haunted by her memory. We may have loved her too much. I don't think that we will ever heal but I hope that one day we might. I know that jasper and Renesmee will never be able to get over her. I know that she is in a better place. She's back home probably waiting for us when we reach the inevitable dusk of our lives. I wish that we could have had more time with our personal angel but, it wasn't in Gods will for that to be so.

I rub soothing circles on the back of Esme's hand as she starts to cry. She tries to be so brave for the family. I know that she is suffering as much as the rest of us. It's hard to lose someone in the operating room but, it's even harder to lose a member of your family. And it's hardest to lose a part of your soul. Bella is a part of everyone's soul and she will live forever in all our hearts.

The rainy town of forks is coming up soon and the tension is tight in the air. I only hope that this will help make a happy chapter in our family's lives and not a tragedy.

* * *

**Well thats how Carlisle and Esme are feeling about Bella's death and their return to the ghost town of Forks. R&R.**

**-roses-fades**


	8. POVs PART 2 Strength and Vanity

**A/N This part is in Rosalies and Emmett's POV. Emmetts is First. His is called Strength. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I wish i did but I don't.**

* * *

_Confront the dark parts of yourself,_

_And work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. _

_Your willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause your angels to sing. _

_Use the pain as fuel, as a reminder of your strength."_

_--August Wilson_

* * *

**_Strength-_**

I rub soothing circles on Rosalie's back as we drive down the highway to Forks. She sighs softly in contentment but, I can hear the hint of sadness in that small noise. Most people would miss it but, not me. Rosalie was my other half. She completed me. People only see the stubborn, tenacious, hard side of her. Most of them have never seen the true Rosalie. It happens rarely but every once and a while she'll let her guard down and they can see what I see everyday. I see all the love Rose has inside her. I see how much she cares for our family. I was most surprised though about how strongly she felt about Bella. How much love she had for that truly amazing person. She had even wanted to take the family on a suicide mission to Volturra to revenge Isabella Swans death.

I was sad and excited at the prospect to return to Forks. It was the place we called home. We always came back to Forks no matter what. I knew it wouldn't be the same though. And that saddened me. Forks is where we met Bella, my favorite sister. Without her Forks would be different. Not truly as special as it once was. And there would be no people there. I wish that maybe Bella hadn't given herself up to those monsters of our kind. We could have protected her. I knew that she and Edward had been having problems but, I knew they still loved each other. Maybe not as much as they had once upon a time but, the spark was still there.

I was a little surprised by Edward and Alice getting together but, I'm happy for them. Jasper thinks that Bella was just a distraction to Edward but, I know that that's not true. He just won't believe me. I know that one day we will all see Bella again. I have to believe that. There can't not be some place after death especially for one as pure as Bella.

I remember every little detail about that silly girl. I remember how when she was human she would blush scarlet at the tiniest things. I remember how Klutzy and self-conscious she was. I remember her fiery temper. She reminded me of cat thinking that it was an irritable grizzly and that everyone should be scared of her anger. The wrath of Bella. That memory caused me to chuckle out loud. Rose opened one bright golden eye and smiled at me. She knew what I was thinking about. I'm sure everyone was thinking about Bella at this point in time. I also remember how she was different after her change. The wrath of the vampire Bella truly was something to be frightened of. I shudder a bit at that thought. I remember how she smiled and could make anyone do anything just by asking. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any vampire in history. She was so graceful that she seemed to be floating 24/7. She never tripped over anything and we could never really tell what she was feeling. Even Jasper had some problems with that. It seems that she could just hide emotions from everyone. She turned into a different person but, she was still the light of the family. She was the essence of what a vampire truly should be. She never belonged in Humanity and as a vampire she was something else. In my own personal dictionary I crossed out the definition for vampire and wrote in Bella. That's my own secret and I'll take it with me to my grave.

I have finally let go the hope that Bella is alive and I have decided to no longer grieve her death. Instead I choose to remember her for eternity as who and what she was. There are no words to describe Bella perfectly and I have long ago given up on trying to find some. She was just Bella. Innocent, sweet and perfect. That is as close to perfect as describing my sister as you can get. When we arrive at our mansion the first thing I am going to do is visit Bella's grave in the back yard.

Caught up in the whirlwind of my thoughts and memories about Bella. I let loose a big sob. Maybe I'm not over the grieving stage yet but, I know that I will be soon. I can have all eternity to get over it if I would like.

* * *

**A/N That was Emmetts POV. Here's Rosalies. Its called Vanity. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Vanity and pride are different things, _

_Though the words are often used synonymously. _

_A person may be proud without being vain. _

_Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves; _

_Vanity, to what we would have others think of us."_

_-- Jane Austen_

* * *

**_Vanity-_**

I glanced at Emmett when I heard him chuckle. He was thinking about Bella like everyone else. His eyes were looking into the past about memories that the family treasures. I smiled at him and closed my eyes again. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy for the lost member of our family. Even gone for 50 years she still lives on and affects the lives of our family. Soon though that turned into regret. I truly missed that sister of mine.

I remember back to when I first met Bella. I hated her so much. I couldn't understand it for the longest time. I realized though after awhile that I was jealous of her. And she could have everything that I wanted but, couldn't have. And she was just going to throw it away! I hated her for that. Now I realize how wrong I was. She was going to do it for love and in the end she had a child. Renesmee. I guess in the end of her human life she was dying. She had a more gruesome death than mine.

After her change Bella and I bonded more. Sure I was jealous that she was more beautiful than me but, that was just my vain side. I couldn't help it. Once I got to know Bella better I realized that I generally liked her. That soon turned into love. I noticed how much happiness she brought everyone including me. She changed our family for the better. It's impossible for everyone to go back to the way we were before Bella. I wouldn't even try though. She made me a better person. It took her death for me to figure out how much I would miss her.

I'm pretty peeved at Edward, Alice, and Jasper though. I mean why did Jasper have to figure out his feelings for Bella after she died. If that were the case she might not have turned herself in. And Alice didn't even try to cheer Jasper up. Edward fell in love with Alice and Alice gave him her love back. It's kinda fucked up that weird relationship that they have now. But, it's working okay I guess.

I'm excited to go back home to Forks. Sure I'll be sad for a bit but, I know I'll get over it. For both mine and my families sake. I will be the strong one. I opened both eyes and glared ferociously at the passing trees. I will make the family happy again.

I sighed and closed my eyes again and turned my thoughts back to Bella. I would be sad for a little while longer and then I will let her go. I no longer want to be haunted by memories of her. I will remember her but, not in sadness. I will see her again. I'm sure of that.


	9. POVs PART 3 Friendship and Regret

**(A/N) This Is in Alices and Edwards POV. The First one is in Alice's POV. It's called Friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. sigh.**

* * *

_True friendship consists not in the multitude of friends, _

_but in their worth and value._

_--Ben Jonson_

* * *

**_Friendship-_**

I could tell that Edward was thinking about Bella. I was thinking about her too. I miss her a lot. Especially today. I know that Forks will help the family move on. I'm not exactly sure how though. My sight has been vague lately. And Forks will help Jasper the most. That I am sure of.

I hate the Volturi like I have hated no others. They were vicious monsters for killing Bella. I had thought that they might allow her to live but, I was wrong. If only I'd had a vision that could have helped me prevent Bella from either killing the town or running away. I knew though in my heart that if we caught her. She wouldn't be the same ever again. She would be too full of self-loathing like that time I had been with her in the forest. Only this time it would be much greater since she murdered hundreds of people.

I am upset still by the fact that Jasper realized that he loved Bella more than he ever loved me. I am glad though that Edward realized that he loved me. It took him long enough to see that I loved him. I've loved him since I first met him but, I thought that nothing would happen and so I stayed with Jasper. I did love Jasper though. Only not as much as I loved Eddie. I know Edward doesn't love me as much as he loved Bella but, I can tell he's trying. They were having problems around the time that she died anyways. The two of them both knew that there was something wrong with their relationship. I guess they realized that they weren't soul mates. I think that maybe she was only his soul mate when she was human and the her change made her someone else. That doesn't mean though that they couldn't just turn how they feel about each other off like the taps.

My face goes blank as I get a vision and it's odd because this is a vision of the past. Its an old one that was of me and a human Bella with our arms around each other. We had huge matching smiles and I could see the love in both our eyes.

I smile a tiny bit at that old vision as I come back to reality. I start to think about Bella and all the fun times we had together. She was my reluctant shopping partner, my nieces mother, The person who taught Edward what true love was, my favorite sister and my own personal life-sized Barbie doll. I daze out of life around me and am caught up in memories both happy and sad. I bump on the road jolts me out of my memories and I see a frown on Edwards face as he stares unseeingly out the window. I reach out and touch his hand gently.

"Alice." He says with a sad smile.

"Edward, what's wrong you should see the frown on your face." I ask him softly.

"I'm a little scared Alice. We're almost back to Forks. We haven't been there since the accident. And to be honest I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back to that graveyard of broken memories." He admits reluctantly to me.

"Me too Edward. Me too. It's just that we have to face the past sooner or later. Everyone has their own personal demons. And in this case it's everyone's demon. But, you're not alone. Never forget that. We're all here." I tell him fiercely.

"I know Alice."

We're quiet for a bit and soon I start thinking about Bella again. I can tell that Edwards listening in. These are memories that he's never seen. I remember Bella and her wedding day and how happy she was. I remember our private chat from when I was watching Bella while the others were hunting. She was pregnant then and I was scared for her life. I had hated the fetus that was once Renesmee. Now I love her to pieces. Her eyes are so much like Bella's had been when she was human. I remember a time that we had a small argument over shopping. Bella had given in easily that time. I also remembered once again the memory of me and Bella and our disastrous hunting trip. She had been so upset. I couldn't think about her any more. The memories of her were breaking my heart. Soon a sob breaks free from my body and I wrap my arms around Edward. He wraps his free arm around me and kisses the top of my head. More sobs follow the first until I'm shaking with their hugeness.

"Everything will be okay." I hear Edward tell me.

"I just miss her so much sometimes Edward, She was, no is, my very best friend." I tell him quickly before more sobs break free.

"Alice I miss her too. But, like you said it's time to move on from the past."

"Your right Edward. We'll face our demons head on but we'll do it together."

"I love you." I he tells me honestly.

"I love you to." I tell him back.

I watch the road with a cold expression on my face to keep the pain from showing. I shudder slightly at the sign that announces our arrival in Forks. I know now that I will hate this place and it will no longer be home. I might not ever come back after this trip. I can hear the memories in my ears and shudder at how much pain they hold for me in this place.

"Bella, I love you and I miss you. I will miss you forever. I hope you can hear that wherever you are." I whisper so quietly that not even Edward can hear.

* * *

**A/N End Alices POV. Next up Edwards. His is called Regret. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time;_

_It is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable."_

_-- Sydney Smith_

_

* * *

_

**_Regret-_**

Everyday I feel a tinge of regret for what happened between me and Bella. I miss her so much sometimes but, I am glad that I found out my true feelings for Alice. I know that Jasper thinks that Bella was just a distraction but, that's not true. I did love Bella. Truly, I did. When she died I was shattered but, there was no point in a suicide mission. Don't get me wrong. I do love Alice. She is the whole world to me. Maybe, I don't love her as much as I loved Bella but, Bella became someone else after her change and we both realized that we weren't truly meant for each other. I am glad that Alice understands that I loved Bella more and I'm glad that it doesn't matter to her. I can read her mind so I know that she loves me more than she loves – loved- Jasper and for that I am grateful. The relationship would not work if we both loved someone else more.

I am so proud of Renesmee. She is so strong and so very much like her mother. She tries so hard sometimes to please everyone. I know that she did not replace Bella with Alice and that she loves Alice as more of a sister. But, she tries to keep me happy. I am so happy that she has Jacob. And that Jacob could live forever with her if he so chose and I know that he would never abandon her. I am eternally grateful for that fact.

A cold hand on mine breaks me out of my reverie.

"Alice." I say with a smile.

"Edward, what's wrong you should see the frown on your face." She says softly.

"I'm a little scared Alice. We're almost back to Forks. We haven't been there since the accident. And to be honest I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back to that graveyard of broken memories." I admit.

"Me too Edward. Me too. It's just that we have to face the past sooner or later. Everyone has their own personal demons. And in this case it's everyone's demon. But, you're not alone. Never forget that. We're all here." She tells me.

"I know Alice."

In her mind she is thinking of memories that I've never seen before. Its memories of her and Bella. My eyes go unfocused as I listen in.

_Bella is in her wedding dress laughing happily._

"_Alice I'm so happy. I'm finally married to Edward and a part of the Cullen clan."_

"_Bella you were always a part of this family since the day we first met you." Alice tells her fiercely._

"_I know. I know. I'm glad that I let you plan my wedding. I will never forget this day. Even when I'm a vampire I will remember this perfectly for the rest of eternity. Along with all my other memories of Edward. He's just so perfect I can't believe that he's all mine." She says with a happy._

"_Believe it. He loves you more than you'll ever know." Alice tells her honestly._

That memory shifts into another.

_Bella is laying on the couch her skin pale and waxy with huge dark circles under her eyes. Her clothes are hanging off her and her stomach is a huge balloon. _

I shudder at my own memories of Bella pregnant. It was more horrible than you can imagine but, I'm glad she didn't let us kill Nessie.

"_Alice come here." Bella croaks softly._

"_What is it Bella." Alice says quietly rushing to her side._

"_If I die I want you to protect my baby with everything you have. I know Rose will help you. You're my best friend Alice. I know you don't like my fetus very much but, I love it and I know you will too." Bella says softly her eyes closing as she sinks into unconsciousness._

"_You're my best friend too Bella. I can't stand watching you in so much pain but, I'll look after your baby if anything happens to you because I love you. You're my sister Bella." Alice whispers back softly._

Another memory of Bella and Alice with their arms around each other replaces the previous memory.

"_Bella today I am taking you shopping." Alice announces happily._

"_Oh no. not again Alice." Bella says in mock horror._

"_Let's go best friend." Alice says and she pulls her towards the door._

"_Alright. Alright." Bella says giving in easily._

Next memory:

Bella is a vampire and she and Alice are hunting together.

_Alice watches Bella as she glides towards her prey killing it gracefully and without spilling a single drop of blood. Suddenly a scent of a mouth watering human floats through the air and before Alice can stop her Bella is off racing towards the scent. By the Time that Alice arrives it's too late and Bella is holding herself dry sobbing on the ground. Alice approaches slowly and wraps her arm around Bella._

"_Don't touch me. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live." Bella shrieks at her and snaps her teeth together._

_Alice doesn't move and puts her other arm around Bella pulling her into a hug._

"_Shhh. Bella you're not a monster. Everyone has their slip ups now and again. Look at Jasper his self control isn't perfect either." Alice croons to her softly._

"_Alice I don't know what to do. I can't control myself and every day it gets harder." Bella says sobs wracking her body._

"_Bella I believe in you."_

"_You might but, Edward doesn't. You should see the way he looks at me sometimes. I knew he'd regret it."_

"_Regret what?" Alice asks her._

"_That he'd regret changing me. I knew he'd regret keeping me forever. Some days I wish he'd just let Tyler's van squish me." Bella says icily._

"_Never say that Bella. Edward still loves you so much. When he looks at you like that it's because he thinks it's his fault that hate yourself. He blames himself for what's happened."_

"_Alice. I just don't think things will ever be the same between the two of us again. I think I might leave soon. The family would be better off without me._

"_No Bella. I NEED YOU! You're my very best friend. You're my sister. I love you. You can't leave me." Alice says curling into Bella's side._

"_You're my best friend too Alice. And for you I'll stay. I love you to Alice."_

Suddenly the memory is cut off and Alice has her arms wrapped around me. Her body shaking with dry tears. I wrap my free arm around her and kiss the top of her spiky head.

"Everything will be okay." I tell her softly.

"I just miss her so much sometimes Edward, She was, no is, my very best friend." Alice tells me quickly.

"Alice I miss her too. But, like you said it's time to move on from the past."

"Your right Edward. We'll face our demons head on but we'll do it together." She tells me.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She tells me back.

We both watch the trees with hard eyes and sigh as we pass the sign that announces our arrival in the town where demons of the past sleep lightly.

* * *

**(A/N) So what did you guys think. I hope it was good. I love reviews so if you sent me one you would be my favourite person. Unless its flames. I don't like them their kind of mean.**

**-roses-fades**


	10. POVs PART 4 Loss

**A/N Here is Jakes POV. It's called Loss. R&R**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

_"I am responsible.  
Although I may not be able to prevent the worst from happening,  
I am responsible for my attitude toward the inevitable misfortunes that darken life.  
Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life.  
I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my **loss**,  
Or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have...  
Life itself."_

_-- Walter Anderson_

* * *

**_Loss-_**

My mood sinks lower and lower as we drive into forks. I lost my best friend here. One of the best that I've ever had. It's been years since I was last here and I haven't aged a day. At least not on the outside. On the inside I've matured to that of about a 70 year old. Only I'm not so cranky.

I stare at the trees and remember all the times that Bella and I spent just hanging out. We pass by her house. I can see it rotting and I remember Charlie, Billy, Bella and I just hanging out. Suddenly I can't take being in this car and I open the door and jump out phasing instantly. I feel Nessie on my back. She must have followed me out. She doesn't say anything she just sits there quietly patting my back every once and a while. I run knowing exactly where I'm going. I need to get there soon and I push myself to go faster. Soon I feel the pebbles under my feet and smell the ocean. I know what I want to do and what I want to show Nessie. I run up the cliff where the gang would go cliff diving. At the top I stop and wait for a few seconds to build up suspense.

"Jake what are-" Nessie begins to say and then I jump as far out over the sea as I possibly can.

It feels like flying and then we're falling. Bulleting through the air until we slice into the water. I know that it should feel cold but, it doesn't. Not to me and Nessie. I let us sink deeper and deeper under the water and then I quickly swim back to the top. Nessie starts' taking deep breathes of air. I forgot that she needed it more than the rest of her family. I pressed my furry face against hers to show her I was sorry. She smiled. I swam back to shore where she slid off my back. I shook my fur out. She laughed. I loved her so much. She was my whole life. I would never be able to thank Bella for suffering her hard pregnancy to have Renesmee. I looked over at Renesmee and was captivated by her warm brown eyes exactly like her mothers. As she grew up Nessie began to look more and more like her mom. They were exactly the same size and shape and Nessie even inherited Bella's big lips. She looked kind of like Edward too. She had his hair, his cheekbones and his eyebrows. If Bella was still here they would be the most gorgeous and perfect family in the history of forever.

I was content with life the only thing that could make it amazing is if my best friend were still here. But, you can't change the past. No matter how much you wish you could. Nessie walked over to me and I hummed in happiness. She loved it when I hummed. Come to think of it Bella did too. Nessie giggled and threaded her fingers through my fur.

"All better Jake?" she asked me in her perfect voice.

I nodded my head.

Then let's get back to the rest of the family."

She hopped on my back and I started to slowly walk back towards the Cullen manor. Once in the trees though I stopped and let loose a long wailing howl. It dwindled away until finally the last note faded. It reminded me of Bella that howl. She was a star that fell from the sky creating happiness and joy wherever she went and one day she just burned out. The world will never be the same without her.

* * *

**A/N There. Everyone got their chance to show how they feel. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review please.**

**-roses-fades**


	11. Death

_**(A/N) Sorry its taken me so long to continue. Ive just been really busy with school, and work and tae kwon do. I'll try to update faster but, no promises. I hope you lovelies enjoy this chapter. It really shows Bella new personality.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_

* * *

__We cannot banish dangers,_

_But we can banish fears._

_We must not demean life by standing in awe of death._

_-- David Sarnoff_

* * *

Welcome back Bella." Aro greets me happily

"I see you've brought a friend. Wasn't he the one we sent you to destroy?" Cauis asks in a bored tone.

"He was but, I wanted to keep him." I say with the pout that they can't resist. I've become quiet spoiled.

"Ah naughty, naughty dear one." Aro sighs in his quiet musical voice. But, I can tell that they'll let Joss stay. I always get my way one way or another.

"Oh please Aro. He would make such a great asset to my guard. His power is to control others. Think of the possibilities." I hiss in delight. I only go through the motions of begging. I already know that I won.

"Yes I think that would be okay Bella. I'm not so sure about my brothers though." He says in mock sadness.

"It doesn't matter to me." Cauis says. Always the grumpy one.

"Let him stay." Says Marcus in his voice like dead leaves blowing.

"It seems then that your friend can stay. Name?" he asks Joss.

"Joss." Says my wonderful new toy in his lovely voice.

"Mhmm well Joss. It seems that Bella has taken quite the liking to you. You may stay if you so wish."

"Sweet. I think I like it here. It's cozy in some weird morbid way." Joss says arrogantly.

I smile at him and turn my gaze to Aro. I can tell that he wants to tell me something. I hope he hurry's though. I'm getting quite hungry and my temper tends to sky rocket when I'm hungry. And when I'm angry everyone hides for fear of upsetting me and causing them to feel the wrath of the invincible Bella. As if reading my thoughts Aro says:

"The rest of the guard missed you. They're planning a feast tonight in honor of your return. I can tell your getting a bit peckish so check the dungeons and have a snack. Bring your new friend along too. We wouldn't want him harming Michelle." Aro finishes with a chuckle.

"Yes master." I say excitedly.

Yay! food. Bless Aro's soul. Fresh pumping warm blood. So much better than that animal garbage. I can't believe that I used to drink that awful stuff. Or that I used to be afraid of human blood. So many things have changed. And she's not sure if that's a good or bad thing. Perhaps it's a bit of both.

I grab Joss's hand and pull him out of the throne room. To the dungeon. I'm too excited for regular vampire speed so I go faster. Using my excess power, speed and strength I bolt down 3 more levels in a mere 5 seconds. I feel slightly dizzy but that always happens when I push myself harder. Even at the worst of my dizziness I am still stronger than any vampire known. I slow down and glance back at Joss who looks like he would be sick if he could. I let loose a tinkling laugh at his face. He glares at me and I smile melting him. His eyes go unfocused as gazes into mine. I turn towards the big metal door freeing him. I hear the shrieks inside and I decide to scare my food so that the adrenaline pumps more and more. Making the blood so much sweeter. I'm the best at scaring my food simply by being me.

"Hello lovelies. It's me Bella. Did you miss me while I was gone?" I call out thrillingly.

"The shrieks increase and now I can hear the wailing of children. I heart the wet squishing sound of blood as it races through their veins. I hear the pounding of their hearts. One isn't quiet right though. It's calm and steady. Must be a newbie. I grin in anticipation and open the door quickly pulling Joss along inside with me.

Inside the room a dim bulb flickers lightly. I smile at its appearance. Blood stains everywhere. People huddled together. Bodies cringing into the stone. I search for the one who is not yet afraid. My eyes scan quickly and I soon find her. She's a small girl of about 6. She has dirty tawny hair and she's extremely clean. I notice Joss rushing at a fat sweaty man but I pay little attention. I'm busy staring into the little girls big brown eyes. So much like how mine used to be. She hasn't noticed Joss's actions yet as she's too busy staring into my narrowed crimson eyes. Her heart speeds up slightly but, not from fear. More from awe. Hmm. She seems like a hard one to crack. Better start now. I walk towards her slowly my gaze never leaving hers.

"Hello darling. What's your name?" I ask her in my trilling voice.

"She smiles at me and says:

"Annie and I know what you are Bella. And I am not scared of you. The stories were right though you are so beautiful that your prey doesn't even feel the urge to escape when you look at them."

"Oh so your not scared of me? Well not yet you aren't. I can change that. But I'll do that later. What am I then Annie? And how do you know about me?" I ask her in a dangerously quiet voice. Still beautiful but, razor sharp. The rest of the prey know this voice and they cringe more."

"Ah, dear Bella. You're a fallen angel. As a human you were good but as a vampire you are evil. You have the chance to change yourself but, it's almost gone. The people of Volturra have tales about you the murderer of the night. They don't know your name but the stories tell of a beautiful girl. So gorgeous that once you spot her you won't want to look away. Her cruelty is just as great as her beauty though. She'll lead you away and drag you to your death. Her eyes glow cherry red from your life and once you no longer sustain her they turn black. That is the time for danger. Where you can no longer see her pupil beware. They call you Shi which means death in Japanese. As it was Japanese man who told them of you. Beware Bella Swan for once you get past a point you have no going back. Only forward in your search for blood." She says ominously.

I feel my face turned into a scary grin and growl at her snarling.

"Annie. Annie. Annie. I do not believe in heaven, hell or angels. Once you die there's nothing. And I would know since I've been there done that. And as for the beauty and cruelty perhaps there right. But darling I am not death. I am life. You'll know once you've been killed by me. Once my victims are dead they live on as memories of food for me. The greatest honor possible. I'll kill you in a special way though. So that they remember your name for eternity. And what are you. Obviously you're not a regular human child. You're something other. That most definitely does not belong here. I'll find out what you are soon enough just you wait."

And before she could answer I dart forward and grab a small boy of about 10 sitting beside Annie. I gaze into his eyes as he screams. Abruptly his wailing stops and a smile crosses his face. Suddenly before his very eyes I transform. I cause a flame to burn in my pupils. I turn all my teeth into huge grotesque fangs and snarl so fiercely it could kill a vampire. Suddenly the smile is gone and I continue transforming into a monster. While the screams start up again worse than ever. I lengthen my body and turn my skin grey. My ears turn pointy and my hair disappears. Soon I'm just a skeleton covered in grey flesh wish flames for eyes. And a mouthful of teeth with huge claws on my hands and feet. I look like the demon that I think I should look like. I'm so frightening that everyone in the room starts to scream louder than they ever have before. I smile stretching my face to even more hideous proportions. I hear Annie gasp and look at her once before I turn my eyes back to the boy in my grip. He seems to be having some sort of seizure. Oh well. He smells appetizing. I growl and sink my teeth into his neck and rip out his jugular. Blood spills everywhere creating quite the pretty picture. I chuckle and feast on the young boy. Soon he's empty and I'm still hungry but I must wait for the feast. So instead of drinking the worthless humans I just murder them creating huge gashes that spray fountains of blood. The floor is up to ankle height in red deliciousness and still rising. I look at Annie who is now frightened more than I thought she could be.

"Remember what I said." I chuckle ghostly and transform back into my natural form.

"You're more of a monster than even you realize." She whispers.

"Maybe so but who will make me go away. And I don't hide in closets." I say as I walk back out the door. I pull Joss off a young girl. His fifth person in the room. He has quiet the appetite. I close the door behind me and leave Annie to sit on the pool of blood until I call for her later .Joss wasn't even paying attention to the going on's in that room.

"Time for me to show you to your room." I trill to him.

"Yes." He hisses excitedly.

We walk into the dorms and I find an empty room for Joss. He leaves and I go up into my room before I am bothered by anyone. I stretch out on my unneeded bed and close my eyes. I breathe a deep unneeded breath and think about the odd child. I think about the Cullens and how disappointed they would be in me. But, no I can't think about the past. I lock the memories up in the back of my mind and think about the up coming feast. I grin in delight before going to my computer and reading fanfiction on some of my favorite books.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know its kind of morbid but, this is what Bella's become in this story. R &R and no flames please.**

**roses-fade**


	12. Echo

**[A/N] Sorry for the late update again. This is kind of a filler chapter of sorts and I'm not sure if this will end up being a Jasper and Bella story but, it might who knows where my whims will take me?**

**Oh well enough of my rambling. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_I am your thought but the water is amnesia  
My name is on the tip of your tongue  
My image is slipping  
But your memory is gripping it  
This is my breath in your lungs_

_--The Hush sound, Echo_

* * *

I watch as the sky starts to darken to twilight. It brings back a much unwanted memory. I push it away and scowl at the sky. I need to learn how to control the weather I think to myself. Then the world will be commanded to my whim. I could make it pour rain for days and days if I was in a bad mood. I can already control some elements but, it's just like making hurricanes and all that bullshit. What I want is to command the sky. I realize that I've become quite greedy. Oh well who's going to tell me to get my act together. No one.

I hear the footsteps' approaching long before the knock at my door happens. I change my eyes to bright blue and answer the door with a smile on my face. Just as I thought Heidi stands there waiting for me.

"Bella." She says with a small bow.

"Heidi. Is it time?" I ask her.

"Oh yes. Everything is all ready."

"Excellent." I say excitedly as I jump up and down.

"Oh how childlike you can be sometimes dearest." She says softly.

I know she's teasing me in a friendly manner but a small spark of hurt and anger still hits me. I growl softly at her without even realizing I was doing it. She quickly apologizes.

"I apologize master. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were in no mood for play tonight."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for my bad temper. I really should work on it." I say.

"Oh it's not that bad." She reassures me.

I can tell she's lying but I appreciate the effort of her trying to comfort me.

"Let's go shall we." She announces.

"Oh yes but, I must make one small stop first. You see I have a new friend. He's positively yummy. I'll meet you there." I tell her.

"Ahh. A new friend, eh? Well you must promise to introduce us. You always did have good taste." She says in interest.

"Of course Heidi." I say with a chuckle.

Then I race off to Joss's room and tap lightly on his door. It smells like steam in there. He must have been having a shower. I laugh as some teasing images pop into my mind. I hear him walk in human speed towards the door. Must he be so slow? Then I realize why when he opens the door. His white blonde hair is slightly curling as it dries and a towel rides low on his lean hips. His body is absolutely luscious not too muscular and not to thin. His few battle scars glint softly and I can't help but lick my lips.

"Amazing." I whisper softly to myself.

I notice then that he's the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen besides myself that is. I was lucky to find and keep him. His musical chuckle breaks me out of my reverie.

"Amazing huh? Well that's not a first but, you know Bella it's considered rude to stare. But, I don't mind so much since it is you doing the staring." He tells me in quite the seductive tone.

I shiver lightly and walk slowly into his room. I close the door softly behind me.

"You're lucky that I don't rip off a limb for that. It's illegal for you to talk to me that way. Well not officially but, no one does. But, I don't mind so much if you do it. Just don't let anyone else hear it. They might hurt you and ask questions later." I say in a teasing tone but, I'm dead serious. I really wouldn't want him to get hurt for his ignorance.

"Well you can just tell them that I have your permission. Oh, respectable one." He says with a grin so cocky and beautiful that my knees turn to jelly.

Oh he was a keeper all right. I haven't been this turned on since well when I was human when me and Edward were together. Strangely this memory doesn't hurt me. Maybe I've moved on or maybe it's just Joss.

"And sound like you have some power over me. No way. You'd just end up getting hurt by the people who wish to control me." I tell him arrogantly.

He moved closer so that I was pressed against the wall. He leaned down until our heads were just inches apart and whispered softly in my ear. His cold breath sent shivers up and down my spine.

"I can take care of myself."

And I had no doubt about that. And then before I could think about it faster than I thought was possible Joss was kissing me. I reacted instantaneously as need spread through my body. My fingers tangled in his hair as he pulled me bone breaking close but, it wasn't close enough for me. My breath came out in ragged gasps and his tongue invaded my mouth. I pulled away and bit his bottom lip as I did so. His low groan reached my ear and I started kissing up and down his neck slowly. And then I bit softly on a spot that I knew would be sensitive.

"Damn it, Bella." He hissed in pleasure.

"That's master to you." I whisper against his skin.

He chuckles and then roughly starts to lift my shirt over my head. He almost manages but, then I remember how hungry I am and it would be fun to keep him waiting. I laugh gently and step away from him. He growls softly and moves towards me. Hunger evident in his eyes. It makes me laugh harder and I hold up a hand to ward him off.

"Bella. Must you be such a tease? I can barely stand it."

"Awe poor Jossy. He can't keep it in his pants for a few more hours. Aren't you hungry for something a little better than sex? Like blood perhaps?" I ask him.

"Hmm. Well I am still pretty hungry. But, I dunno Bella. Can't we just eat later?" he asks me with an adorable scowl on his face.

"But, I'm really hungry. Plus it will make my performance better. I promise."

That seemed to make everything better and he agreed to go to the feast with me. I linked my arm with his and chuckled in anticipation for the coming events. Annie's demise and wonderful sex with an amazing vampire. Life was looking pretty good today. Well maybe existence is more the word that I'm looking for. I need to learn to control my random thoughts before they get out of hand. I rested my head on Joss's shoulder as we walked at human pace towards the throne room where my fun was waiting.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Bella has a new love interest but, who knows what, will happen. Guess we'll just have to find out when an idea pops into my strange and sometimes morbid mind. Please review and remember no flames. Lotsa love,**

**-Jenna (roses-fade)**


	13. Bittersweet Memories

**Hey people. This is the long awaited next chapter to This Is For Keeps. It's in Jasper's POV. I hope you like it. I have a few spelling errors here and there I'm sure but I did type it really fast just so I could give you something. I know I take forever to update but that's just because I am really busy. With work, school, my friends, parties and my fast approaching ski trip to Fernie. So that means more work and snowboard lessons. Anyways enough of my rambling. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

"_Life gives us brief moments with another…_

_But, sometimes in those brief moments_

_We Get memories that last a lifetime."_

_-- Unknown_

* * *

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past two in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

I let out an angry sigh. How I hated it here. Why did the family insist that we come back here? It's so painful and full of all those bittersweet memories. The ones I treasured and hated at the same time. I scoffed at how pitiful and pathetic I was.

"**Jasper you're useless**." A voice in the back of my mind whispered.

And now I am insane. 100% schizophrenic. Hearing voices in the back of my mind. The only insane vampire ever known. Maybe I should just go to the Volturi and have them lock me up for the good of humanity. Who knows what havoc I will unleash upon the unsuspecting world?

I'm no good to anyone. Not even myself. I can feel the pity and sympathy that is directed my way. The only ones who don't send me those emotions are Nessie and Jake. And that's only because they understand how I feel better than anyone since they miss her about as much as I do.

"**But, unlike you they have each other. They have a slice of happiness. And all that you have is despair**." The voice hisses again.

I close my eyes against the hurt and the sadness that threatens to cripple me and steal the unneeded breathe out of my lungs. The pain would bring me to my knee's had I been standing up. So instead I wrapped my arms around myself and try to stop the trembling that has started in my limbs. I hiss and shut my eyes tighter as the position I'm in once again reminds me of Bella and the times when she was curled up. Then a memory strikes before I can stop it.

_Bella is the clumsy human who captured out hearts. Her chocolate brown eyes half opened and she can't breathe properly. She's thinner than she used to be. And more gaunt but no longer the almost zombie that she was when we first arrived back at forks. Her dark brown hair is a wild mess. And the tears slip silently down her face. Well maybe not so silently since her heartbeat is erratic and not steady. It gives her away instantly. She's curled up with her arms wrapped tightly around her torso as if she's trying to keep herself whole as though if she let go she'd be ripped into pieces by some invisible force._

_I walk towards her slowly ignoring the blood lust I get from the sound of blood being pumped through her veins. Ignoring the fact that I can see the blood traveling through her veins so visible just millimeters below her thin translucent skin. Ignoring her almost permanent blush that usually threatens to send me in a frenzy. I can get so close to her today because I don't want to hurt her again. And her frenzied emotions push the blood lust back. Her emotions are too strong. I can feel despair, terror, and pain rolling in waves off her. The combination of all her feelings is like one big ball designed to wreck everything happy. And I just keep getting hit wave after wave. I want to tear my eyes out of my sockets and scream at the sky. Everything hurts. But, instead of doing that I sit in front of her and gently place a hand on her shoulder._

"_What's wrong Bella?" I ask her gently trying to keep the pain she's causing out of my voice and my eyes. She isn't fooled._

"_it's nothing Jasper. I just miss Edward is all. I'm sorry for the emotions I'm unleashing on you. I'll try to stop._

"_He'll be back tomorrow Bella. I promise. And he promised too."_

"_he's broken promises before." She mutters darkly and then claps a hand over her mouth and horror._

"_Jasper don't tell him I said that. It will only make him so much more guilty. I know he'll be back soon I just. I dunno…" she sighs._

"_I promise I wont tell him. Scouts honor."_

_She cracks a smile at that. Albeit its only a tiny smile but, still it's a smile all the same._

"_Tell me something. Why are do you have your arms wrapped around yourself so tight? It's like your trying to keep yourself from being ripped in two." I ask her quietly._

"_Oh it's just habit. From that time when he left. I felt so hollow and that I would just fall apart. So I tried to hold myself together. But, now when he leaves I just can't help myself. I feel so empty when he's not with me. It's like he takes away some vital organ. I'm only whole when he's with me. I knows it's not healthy. But, I just can't help it. I really am working on it." She whispers to me._

"_I believe you." I tell her and then almost instinctively I envelop her in my arms and hold her against my chest softly as she collapses and tears._

I gasp in awful pain as that memory hits me with the force of a thousand bullets pelting relentlessly into me. I hate how weak I am. How I can't let her go. I need to get over her somehow. I need to let go. But, how can I possibly forget about her someone I belong with so completely and utterly? Someone I adore. Someone I never had in the first place. How do I move on?

"**Jasper you're useless and weak. You disgust me. And I am you. How does that feel to be repulsed by yourself? You're pathetic**."

There it is again that cold and mocking voice. I know it will haunt me now for the rest of eternity. I let out a strangled sob. I know the family is looking strangely at me and then Jacob is gone followed by Nessie. I know what they're feeling and I envy them there escape.

_Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

As soon as the car stops. I'm gone rushing into the forest. The sadness and pain pushing me faster and faster. I run and run and run until finally I can't bear to run anymore and I collapse on the cold dirt covered ground. I dig and dig until my hands are absolutely filthy. The end result in a deep whole. I hop into it quickly. Then face down I dig a smaller hole which I stick my face into and then I scream. I unleash the emotions crowding inside me in one huge howling wail. It pulses the very air so terrible is it in it's despair. The smaller animals with weaker hearts collapse dead in terror. And the other animals the ones that don't die wail along with him. The result is like a concert from the damned. Even though only one of it's members is truly damned. I sob and scream and wail into the hole but it's useless. I can't get rid of the feelings. They just come right on back. I scream louder and louder tearing at my body in disgust until finally the walls of my grave can't take it any longer and they collapse around me. Burying me. I am now screaming without sound. The scream is locked away in my mind. Going on and on and on. Echoing around my skull. The emotions still pour out of me. Alone. Alone. Alone. The chant goes on my mind. Shrieking. The emotions still pour out of me. I know I must stop but, I cannot. I feel strangled by them. Suddenly a hand reaches through my grave and pulls me up out of the hole. And then as I blink in the sunlight that hand slaps me very hard across the face. Shock ripples through me. But the effect causes the emotions to stop coming. And I struggle for control over myself. I win after a few moments. I slowly open my eyes which I had closed in my struggle and see Nessie staring at me. Her body is tense and she looks like she's been through hell and back. Her eyes are wild. She's curled in a ball and then her eyes flash up to mine. I force myself not to recoil from the eyes so like how Bella's had been. I wonder what was wrong with her though. She looked terrible. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Nessie?" I ask hesitantly.

"J-Jasper. You have- have to be careful. You can't just unleash everything like that. It hurts. You don't know what you did to the rest of the family." She whispers to me brokenly.

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

"What did I do?" I ask her confused and scared.

"The pain it hurt so much. The family. The screaming. The death. It drove them to the brink of insanity. It just went on and on and on. And we couldn't move enough to stop it. Your emotions were so powerful. They just kept coming and coming. Leaving no room for thought. How do you manage to live feeling like that?"

"I finally realized what was happening and forced myself to come and find you. I can't believe how far away you are. How did it reach the family when your practically 300 km away? It probably went further. Anyways the closer I go the more unbarable it became. I wanted to die. Just lay down and die to stop the pain. Then I found you and just tried to hurt you to get it to stop. And it worked." She smiled triumphantly but the pain was still visible in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize and then I just couldn't stop. Thank you for being so strong Nessie." I told her honestly.

"it was nothing." She said humbly. So like her mother. Another stab of pain.

_forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

"It was not nothing. I couldn't even stop myself. I'm pathetic." I whispered to her.

"No Jasper don't say that you're not pathetic at all. I miss her too you know. Just not as much as you I guess. I mean how can you survive with feelings that you. How can you hurt so much and still stand there?" She asked me wonderingly.

"What else could I do? It's not like I can just go and die. So I try to at least live somewhat. Well perhaps exist would be better. Maybe I'm just a masochist."

"Good point uncle Jazz." She laughed her tinkling laugh. And I couldn't help but join in.

I stopped myself though surprised. I hadn't actually left since that day. Don't think about it my mind warned. Maybe I was getting better. Maybe I could forget.

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut_

Then the thought about forgetting hit me. And I realized I didn't want to forget her. I wanted to remember her no matter how much pain it costs me. I didn't want to let go and I most defiantly did not want to move on.

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads, oh he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside_

A small sad sigh slips past my lips once again and I sink slowly to the ground my head in my hands. Why did I have to be a masochist? I hear Nessie settle down beside me. She puts her small head on my shoulder and her small shoulders begin to shake. I wrap my arms around her in comfort. Neither one of us speaking. Me hardly breathing. I knew I could calm her down but, I don't want to. And I know she wouldn't want me to either. If there is one thing I learned by being and empathetic vampire it's that sometimes you just have to let it all out. We sat there for quite sometime. Her crying and me looking up at the fast approaching twilight. The family must be worried.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

As if reading my thoughts. Nessie stands up and wipes her eyes. She offers me a delicate hand and helps me to my feet. I feel dizzy.

"We should go back to the family. See how they are. They could be insane for all we know." She says softly.

I nod my head not wanting to speak. I know it could be possible. I mean I live with these emotions and now I have a voice speaking to me. She starts off but suddenly I have the over whelming urge to stay right where in this place.

_The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

I can't explain the feeling coursing through me. It's almost a need. I need to stay here. I look at Nessie and plead through my eyes with her. She sighs once nods her head and vanishes so fast is her speed. I stay rooted to the spot as it grows steadily darker.

_I'm not coming back,  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak,  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt;  
Now the rain is just  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds  
Towering over your head_

Suddenly I hear a sound. I spin quickly toward the noise and crouch down. Then suddenly a glow seems to be coming through the trees toward me. I growl menacingly. The faint glows gets closer and then from out of the foliage the most beautiful creature I have ever seen steps out. Her raven black hair is long and sleek with side bangs. It's wildly styled and sticking out in all directions at the top and then flowing down straight and perfect. Her skin is pale and reflecting the moon so that it appears that she is glowing. Her body is thin and shapely. She wears tight skinnies with a studded belt and a tight t-shirt. Her face is perfect. Thin eyebrows that wing up. A mouth with full lips. Her eyes are the most wonderful thing of all. For though she is a vampire her eyes are not red or gold. Nor is she wearing any contacts. Her eyes are a pale grey and a vibrant violet. She screams danger but I can't bring myself to be afraid or her or even defensive around her. I relax but I can't tear my eyes away. I wonder who she is. She seems to be about 18 years old. Suddenly a smile graces her cold and otherworldly face. Causing her to be more attractive if that was even possible.

"Hello Jasper." She whispers in a voice cold as the Antarctic. But still beautiful.

Everything about her attracts me in. The oddest thing though is that she seems familiar. But I know most defiantly that I have never seen her before. Then I smell a familiar scent in the air. Familiar but still different. I catch the sent of freesia. She smells almost like Bella. And then I realize that her name doesn't hurt anymore when I think it. But, I'm too dazzled to pay attention to that.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" She asks curiously.

_well I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home_

_**Well there you have it. Jaspers POV about whats happening on his life. Who is this girl? Will he forget Bella and move on? What about the Cullens. Are they okay? You'll just have to wait and see I'm afraid. Oh I'm so evil.**_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's kind of sloppy but, I didn't have time to make it perfect. But, I hope you appreciate it just the same. Review please since they make my day. The song is Remembering Sunday by All Time Low by the way.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jenna (roses-fades)**_


	14. Hope

**Well here's the next chapter. I know it's kind of short but, I've been really busy. I'll try to write you an epic and long next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

_Just one fix  
To keep me in the mix  
And I'm still strung out on you  
Drove all night  
I'm a deer in your headlights  
What's left of me you'll swallow soon  
Too much of you is never enough_

_-- Holly would you turn me on, All time low_

I try desperately to clear my head so that I may answer this magnificent creature standing before me. But it was a futile attempt for right when I was about to answer her she smiled again. This time though the smile was different. It was full of pure joy and happiness with not a trace of malice in it. The effect of that small change was unbelievable. Her beauty was surreal. I was dazzled. But, like the idiot that I am I tried to answer her.

"H-h-el-lo. Hello. How do you k-know my name?" I stammered out to her.

Oh great I must be the only vampire to ever stutter. How cruel this world is to me. Then she laughs a beautiful tinkling sound. Even her laugh is familiar. Who is this angel?

"Oh I know everything about you and your family. My name is Ghost by the way." Another seductive smile was directed towards me. What kind of name is Ghost?

" And how did you get this information if I may ask?" No stuttering that time.

"That's easy. Almost every vampire knows about the Cullen's. There's Carlisle the enemy of all evil vampires. And his mate the beautiful and loving Esme. Then there's Emmett one of the strongest vampires of all time and also Rosalie. Gorgeous and vain. Tragic human life if I remember but, then again most of our kind did have tragic ends. There's Alice who is able to tell the future. Edward a bronze haired lovely who reads minds. That half breed Renesmee who looks like both her parents if my information was correct. And then Jacob the shape-shifter. And then there's you. Jasper the empathetic vampire. Tell me can you read my emotions?" Ghost asked.

My mind was still reeling from her knowing so much about her but I did try to read her feelings and I got nothing.

"I can't feel anything from you. Not a single emotion. And now would you please tell me where you found out you information." I asked still in shock.

"Good. And to answer your question I got the information when I worked with the Volturi for awhile. And you know things do get around. Especially since most vampires are gossips."

The Volturi. Wow. Just who is this Ghost and why is she here? Perhaps she's on some sort of mission. Then a question popped out of my lips before I could stop it.

"If you worked with the Volturi then maybe you know what happened to Isabella Swan. If you do please tell me."

A shadow passed across Ghosts features. Her eyes darkened and a scowl graced her face.

"Oh yes. I know what happened to the late Mrs. Swan. Tragic ending indeed if I do remember. I was there. Poor little Bella came to us one day after massacring a whole town. Quite the bloodlust indeed that one had. She begged us to kill her but, we refused. We thought perhaps she might join us as her powers were great. She was the most powerful vampire in history. There will never be one like her again. Oh yes Bella could have been great. She declined the invitation most rudely. We still did not kill her. In her rage she turned on us. Like a starving tiger put into a field full of sheep. She slaughtered us. The whole time she was murdering though she kept saying end me. We had no choice. Once we fought back it was too easy. She gave up instantly. She is nothing but ashes now. Isabella Swan is dead." Ghost told the story in a mocking bitter tone. But, something in her eyes told me that she was keeping something from me.

I didn't want to push though so I kept quiet. Sadness must have shown in my eyes though for suddenly Ghosts face was happy again.

"Don't worry Jasper she died in a noble way. How many vampires are brave enough to take on so many? And she never fled from punishment. In fact she welcomed it."

Wanting to change the subject I asked abruptly:

"Do you still work for the Volturi?"

"Nope. I left them a few years ago. I still visit from time to time though."

"What type of diet do you follow? Since I've never seen eyes like yours before?"

"What is this, the Spanish inquisition? And I drink from humans. Good eating there." Ghost answered proudly.

"Well Ghost if you're going to be staying around here then please refrain from drinking in the immediate area. Well actually since there's no humans here anyways drink all the human blood you can find."

"I plan on it." Again the breathtaking melody of a laugh.

"Would you like to come back to the house? Or do you have somewhere else that your staying?" I asked her politely hoping that she'd come with me.

"Uhmm. I'd like to go with you if that's not too much trouble." She asked shyly.

"None at all. Follow me." I was euphoric. Maybe she'd stay with us permanently. Even though she drinks humans.

I sped past her into the thick forest. I couldn't sense her following me so I looked back. She was right there seeming to lope. I could sense that she was much faster than I was. She followed me so silently that I was sure that she wasn't there. But when I slowed to a stop there she was. A wicked smile on her face. We were almost there just a few more steps and the house would come into view.

"Before you meet the rest of my family would you tell me why you're called Ghost?" I asked her truly curious.

"Well I suspect that you'll find that out soon enough but, I can just sense the curiosity eating you alive. Well old jazzy dear I'm called Ghost simply because of how I ended up once I was turned. No vampire powers work on me at all and as you noticed before if you can't see me straight on then I don't exist. Even my smell disappears if I'm not right in front of you. I'm like a ghost. So when I was part of the Volturi that's what they called me Ghost. And I also couldn't remember my human name. Has your curiosity been satisfied?" Ghost asked me a slight edge to her voice.

"Very much so. Shall we continue? The mansion will be coming into view shortly."

"Let's go cowboy." She answered.

Slowly we walked the rest of the short distance and then intruding our vision was the Cullen mansion. Still beautiful despite it's age. I see that Esme was working on it in my absence. It's fairly clean. I glanced at Ghost and she had an impassive look on her face.

"Just like I remember it." I thought I heard her whisper.

We walked through the door and Jacobs's stench hit our noses. Ghost gagged and I smiled.

"You get used to it after awhile." I told her.

"Oh god I hope so." She said her nose still wrinkled.

If my heart could beat it would have been flying. Did that mean that she was going to stay here? Oh how I hoped so.

**There you have it. I bet you're wondering who this mysterious Ghost is. I might tell you next chapter or you might have to wait a few but, don't worry the mystery will be revealed shortly. Hope you enjoyed. Review please. ******

**-Jenna**


	15. Chapter 15

I just wanted to let you all know that I'm putting this story on Hiatus for awhile. I just can't bring myself to keep writing it. Don't worry I will finish it one day. In the meantime check out my new story Pulse. I'm really sorry though to all of you. Have a gooder.

Jenna


End file.
